A Whole New Life
by GaaraSakura
Summary: a girl walking through the woods and runs into a stranger and she passes out, what is awaiting her when she awakens?
1. running into alucard

As Luna quickly walked through the forest knowing something or someone was following her,she spotted a starnge white and red light in the clearing of the forest

"huh..?" she said and easily moved toward the light holding her injured shoulder

Luna made it to the middle of the clearing when her spine tingled.She quickly turned to dash out but came to a hault by a towering man in a long red cloack and wide-brim red hat.The man also wore red and orange fading glasses.

"W-Who _are_ you?"She was able to ask just before she blacked out there on the ground.

A/N:ok this is only the begining..what happened to Luna after she blacked out? did the man kill her?Who was this mysterious person? all will be revealed in the comming chapters w


	2. wake up call

Luna later awoke in a room with a blinding light over head.She squinted to see better and got a glimpse of an older man nearby.

"uhh..excuse me?"she weakly asked

"Ah. Miss Lune,finally awake."

"Who are you...where am I?"

"My name is Walter C. Dolnez..you are currently in the Hellsing Manor"

"Hellsing...what's tha-"

She was cut off by a rampaging Metallic blonde haired woman in a lavishing green suit.

"WALTER!! WHERE IS ALUCARD AND THE POLICE GIRL!!"

She asked a little harshly not even noting the fact that Luna lay right there

"Sir Integra i have sent them to gather information on the Millenium group...should be back shortly."

"Right...i hope Alucard hasn't run into Father Anderson yet..."She stated and turned to leave the room.

"After the Draculina is feeling better please,guide her to her room.."

"Draculina...?"Luna whispered not realizing the man had changed her in any way yet..

A/N:HAH! cligg hangers :P i'll get the next chapter up soon w 


	3. curiousity

Luna sat there for a while before she finally spoke again

"Walter..?"

"Yes Miss Luna?" He asked her

"What did that woman mean Show me to my room and do you by chance know anyone that wears alot of red wears fading glasses and has short black hair?.."

She didn't want to be a burden but she absolutely HAD to know who this man was.

"Right,you will be staying here at the Hellsing Manor for some time...as for the man you are speaking of,that was Alucard..hewas the one that ch-"He stopped himself short

"The one that brought you here.."

A few moments passed and Luna realized they had put her Crayon Red hair into a bun.she took it down and her hair flowed past her lower back.She got out of bed and was wearing hospital-like clothing.

"uhh..Walter would you mind leaving the room...please?"

"Oh of course Miss" and with that Walter walked out into the god-knows-how-long hallway.

Luna noticed her clothes weren't there,but a few new ones.She unfolded them and saw it was a long leather coat like the one Alucard was wearing,a set of black pants with chains and purple material on them,a long-sleeved black shirt with a Pirates of the Carribean skull on it.

"Awesome"she remarked and put the clothes on.

After she was dressed she saw a small red bat choker sitting on the table.She picked it up and put it on wondering who had got her all of this.She walked out and found Walter by the door.

"Ah,Very nice Miss Luna.Here" he handed her of lace-up boots and she gladly put them on.

"Now if you will please,Follow me"

He started walking and she found herself following him.When they passed by a mirror she noticed in her eyes were different.She stopped to look and her jaw dropped when she saw they were red and the bat was SILVER!! It was just reflecting her eyes.

"w-Walter?...What happened to m-Me?"

"In do time Miss Luna..In do time."He smiled and continued walking. 


	4. meeting seras

After about ten minutes of walking-And Luna flipping out-they finally reached her room.Luna knew she was sticking her neck out by trusting these people but what choice did she have?  
She was an orphan so she had nobody to go home to.Being able to actually live in a house (even if it was a house of loonatics)to her was wonderfull.

"Miss Victoria should be around soon to show you around Miss Luna,"Walter stated with a grin on his face.

"Please make yourself at home,and i recomend not opening the windows untill nightfall."

And with that Walter left.Luna fell back on the Queen-Sized bed,which turned out to be a waterbed.

"Woah!" Luna giggled and layed back on the bed falling into a deep slumber.

About three hours later a young women with crimson eyes like Luna's walked in.She had short blonde hair that spiked out in the back and was wearing a blue skirt and shirt with a belt on the waist and black shoes with knee-high grey socks.

"Time to train."She commented quietly but sweetly as they left the room.

A/N:ok..i kno not my best chapter but they get better, Promise w 


	5. foolish crushes

Seras calmly spoke with Luna untill they reached the gun range.They walked in and everyone there gave them a nod for a 'Hello'.

"Here you are." Seras spoke as she handed Luna an over-  
sized gun.

"Are you sure I can carry That?I'm not as strong as i seem.."

Seras giggled.

"That's exactly what I had said about my Harkonnen"

Luna nervously took the gun and amazingly,it was light as a feather in her hand.She spun it a few times in her hand while Seras laughed.Just then an unusual Zodiac sign appeared under Luna and Seras.

"Master..."Seras and surprisingly Luna had whispered.

What the- Luna thought just as the same man with the red hat and glasses came through the wall

"Morning Masta" Seras greeted happily.

"Good Evening,Police Girl"He responded and looked at Luna with fangs showing in a menacing grin.

"a-A Vampire...?? you're the one that brought me here?..right?..."

-He is H.O.T!!- Luna thought while Alucard simply grinned wider --he didn't...ah crap...- she thought as she realized he had READ HER THOUGHTS!!

"Well,Draculina,good to see you have awakened..." His voice to Luna was mesmerizing.

"Masta what on Earth are you doing here anyway?.."Seras asked calmly.

"I wanted to see how the girl was doing...is it not a good time?"

"NO!!" Luna quickly said with a blush across her nose "uhh...I mean,no,its perfectly fine,Master"-Why do I keep calling him that??-

"Well then Draculina,I suppose we should start your work,hmm?"

"Sure thing Ma'am" Seras helped Luna line up her gun and Luna fired,hitting the head of the paper person the first shot,and the heart next.Seras stood there in awe of what she just witnessed,Alucard on the other hand stood with a menacing grin on his face.He left with a slight laugh that made Luna weak at the knees. 


	6. wondering and killing

"Seras..?"Luna quietly asked

"yes Luna?"

"c-Could you tell me a little more about him.?"

"about who,Luna?" Seras asked her a bit confused

"Alucard" she responded a little to anxiously

"ooh ok sure,here lets get your gun put up and we can sit outside to talk about him k.?"Seras smiled sweetly as she took the gun from Luna

"uhh..sure"

After everything was returned to its casings and cleaned up they walked out to the patio.

"so what makes you so interested in Masta..?" Seras asked

"i dunno...he just seems so..soo..ugh i dont even kno how to put it.."

Seras gasped "You have a crush on Master dont you Luna??"

"NO NO NO of course Not!"

Seras giggled slightly

"its nothing to be ashamed of,i did at first to.then i saw his real power"

-Real..Power..?- Luna thought"ok ok..yes i do have a slight crush on him...what do you mean his "Real Power" ..?"

there was a bit of an akward silence between them

"If you ever go into battle with us you'll see what i mean.." Luna was a little frightened at this

"anyway..How do you like bein a Vampiress,Luna..?"

"well..im still getting used to the whole red eyes and fangs thing" she laughed "but its actually kinda cool" she smiled a little weakly

"Luna...are you feeling weak at all..?" Seras asked a bit of concern in her voice

"yeah..a little bit" Luna's crimson red eyes were a faded shade of red now

"follow me..you need something to drink.." Seras said getting up and walking out with Luna behind her

"dont you mean eat..?" Luna asked

"you're a vampire now Luna,we dont eat,only drink blood..." Seras giggled at this"you remind me of myself when I was turned into a Draculina"

Luna and Seras walked into the kitchen and Seras grabbed two blood packs handing one to Luna and biting into hers.  
Luna looked at it a little weirdly and bit into it drinking the blood and the crimson color of her eyes returned.

"so...what's on the agenda for tonight Seras..?" Luna wondered

"Well...you are supposed to come help me with the ghouls tonight..think you're up to it..?"

"...what are ghouls exactly...??" Just then the metallic blonde haired woman walked in

"Ghouls are the corpses of deflowered men and women than have been drained of blood by a vampire.." she flatly stated

"ook...how do i kill them if they're already dead..??"

"shoot them in the heart or head splash them with holy water...for further instructions you can ask Pip Bernadette or just ask the Police girl here" she motioned to Seras and walked out.

"she seems...nice" Luna commented

"You'll get used to Sir Integra" assured Seras "trust me it took me a week to get used to all the shouting she does at Masta"they both giggled and prepared for the ghouls. 


	7. ghouls

Luna felt a knot twist in her stomache while she thought of what Integra had said before their departure.

"Seras...what are these things-" Luna was cut off by a odd growling sound.

she jerked her body around and saw something that resembled a zombie and just stood there in total shock at this. Seras cut in and shot the creature right between the eyes

"well then.  
you're more like me than i thought,you can't kill a ghoul...just remember Luna they didnt turn into Ghouls by choice,they were forced by the master Vampire"

Luna gulped and nodded realizing what she'd have to do to win this fight.when another ghoul reared its ugly head Luna hesitated but then fired shooting it straight in the heart.it fell to the ground but didn't die.Luna's eyes lit up like neon and she walked over to the creature now on the ground.  
she placed her foot on its head and grinned wildly.Luna applied more pressure and eventually the ghouls head blew under her foot causing blood to spray all over her.Alucard appeared behind her grinning profusely.

"that's it Draculina,kill,slaughter,REVEL IN THE MASSACRE!"

he practically yelled as he crossed his arms a gun to each hand,one silver that had'Joshua'  
engraved on it and a black one that read 'Jackel' on it.Luna turned to him a hand where her gun reloads were,she stopped and looked at him her eyes still glowing like neon

Yes sir,My Master!"

he proclaimed as she reloaded her gun and went flying through the ghouls killing each in her way. 


	8. alone with alucard

Luna Alucard and Seras were on their way back to the Hellsing Manor when Alucard suddenly spoke surprising the two Draculinas

So..Draculina,what did you think of it?.." he asked looking directly at Luna

uhh..." she hesitated "i..i'm not sure..i feel really bad but charged up at the same time...i can't describe it..."

Alucard just stood there and grinned showing his fangs while Seras had a look of worry in her eyes.After getting back to Hellsing Luna walked with Alucard to his room since one,hers wasnt far and two,for some weird reason he asked her to join him for a bit.Luna had that weird knot feeling in her stomache again

"Alu-i mean,Master?"

He looked at her

"yes...?"

the tone of his voice almost made Luna drop to her knees-why does he have to be so smooth- she thought and he smirked.crap,she had forgotten that he could read her mind

"why did you turn me into a vampire,Sir?"

he paused for a moment "good question...was it a whim?..just for the sport?...that doesnt sound quite like me..."

he gave him a kind of glare

"Master...come on i want the truth..."

he laughed "O.K...you are really strong willed...despite the wound you had you still had the courage to move on even with how much blood you had lost ...it was fairly sweet by the way"

he joked and she just returned with a blank stare

"I guess you could say i turned you for two reasons,you are very strong despite your figure and you're able to do almost anything if you put your mind to it...I know this from expirience"

Luna looked confused at this

"What do you mean from Experience?"

"well,lets just say i was watching over you for a while waiting for that night to come when you ran into me...I knew you couldnt resist that light being the artist you are.I just had an odd feeling that you'd be able to help us here"

Alucard got up all of a sudden and walked up to Luna standing atleast two feet above her five foot stature and leaned down untill his mouth was right next to her neck.Luna shivered wondering what he was going to do.he smirked

"Even after being drained of blood I can still smell that pure substance"

this time Luna fainted by the sound of the No-Life King's voice and also him being so close to her.he caught her and smiled laying her in his coffin and going back to his throne.he idly crossed his legs and interlaced his fingers setting his hands on his knees and falling asleep right there by Luna.Seras had seen a little of what happened and got a cat-  
like smile on her lips as she walked away from her Master and sort-of Sister. 


	9. unexpected suprise

Luna awoke around nine P.M.and took a second.she looked around wondering where on Earth she was since she wasnt in her coffin.her eyes started to glow so she could see better and realized that this coffin she was in was only big enough for one person.Alucard.He had already awoken and was out and about,so she had no idea that He was the one that put her there.Luna easily got up from the coffin her eyes stopped glowing.She stood facing the coffin and felt a presence behind her that was fairly powerfull.she turned around quickly to face the No-Life King and almost panicked

"Sorry Sir..i must have fallen asleep in your coffin last night.."she claimed with a look of worry.

Alucard grinned and she looked confused.

"No need to appologize little Draculina..i put you there...do you not remember what happened last night?"

She shook her head "No sire,not a thing..."

Alucard looked deep into her eyes and jolted her memory back to her.she laughed a little and blushed.Alucard smirked,he hadn't seen her blush since he had met her that night in the woods.

you know...you're actually kind of attractive when you blush,Luna"

her blush only deepened at this and she looked shocked that he called her by her name instead of 'Draculina'.All of a sudden a small cat-like creature appeared behind Luna and pushed her making her fall into Alucard.he smiled and looked at the cat like he knew who it was.it smiled and vanished while he held onto Luna.-Nice Work,Police Girl- he said to her through thought -Welcome Masta w- she replied happily.Luna mindlessly put her arms around his waist and smiled still blushing slightly.she didnt want to let go but knew they had to.Alucard knew she didn't want that to end so he lifted her up bridal-style in his arms making her giggle.

"You must feel lucky,Draculina..i don't usually let anyone sleep in MY coffin" he said then kissed her forhead

Luna almost passed out again but was able to keep herself from going into a knockout state again.she smiled

thank you,Master,my No-Life King" she grinned and he was kind of surprised that she knew who he really was and it must have showed in his eyes because she said

"I knew who you were because i like spelling stuff backwards" she gave him a cat-like smile and they walked up-stairs to Integra's office with Alucard still holding Luna.

she was unconciouslly wondering why on Earth he had let her sleep in his coffin.he must have read her mind again

"It was because...I love you..." he said in her mind

She had to use all the power she had not to squeel like a little fan girl but she did feel really giggly now,she also felt like puking because of the butterflies in her stomache. 


	10. another recruit

After they reached Integra's door Alucard let Luna down easily.Luna sighed really quickly then they both stepped in but immediatly noticed the cross against Integra's desk

"What's this?"

Alucard said in a not-so-caring tone.

"The weapon of Luna's new team member...Luna please step forward.."

Integra motioned and Luna stood before her.

"Yes,Sir Integra?"

Luna looked really giggly but only noticable in her eyes.

"This is your new partner,Falore.."

Integra motioned towards the man sitting in the chair next to Luna.he stood and greeted Luna by taking her hand in his and simply kissing the back

"It's a pleasure."

he said to Luna in a voice just so close to that of Alucard.luna smiled and curtsied to him

"A pleasure,sir"

Luna noticed he wasn't a vampire so...would he try to kill her,her sister,or her Master?...

"luna.I'd like you to show him around..Walter is busy with paperwork at the time or i'd call for him.."

"Yes Sir Integra.if you would please follow me..i'll guide you to your room"

Falore stood and smirked at this.he put the cross around him so it rested on his back.He gladly followed Luna waving a good-bye to Integra and Alucard.

"Well...welcome to the Hellsing manor,mister Falore"

Luna turned to smile at him.Falore grinned as they finally reached his room

"Please,make yourself at home..i'll have my sister come by to help soon enough"

Alucard suddenly appeared in the room after Luna departed

"Don't get any ideas...boy..."

he said looking directly at Falore

"now..what on Earth would I want to do with such a beautiful young women...one around my age also..."

"...you're an idiot...i can tell you are trying to take her from me..."

"Ahh,Alucard..just as sharp as ever..but are you as smart..hmm..?"

"let's just find out...shall we.."

Alucard suddenly vanished and Seras Victoria walked in

"Hello.you must be Falore,welcome to Hellsing..i was told you are already trained with guns and such..so I came to warn you...don't try anything with my sister,Luna...Masta loves her dearly and will kill you if you dare to harm her in any way..."

Seras' look turned serious at this.Falore smirked

"of course,iwouldnt want to do anything stupid with the No-Life King's girl,eh?" 


End file.
